Royal by Birth, Rebel by Choice
by Tomboy Werewolf Siren
Summary: When the daughter of the beauty and the beast comes to Ever After High, she joins the Rebels upon finding out that they too wish to change their stories around. The question that everyone wants to know is why does she want to flip her script?
1. Carriage to Destiny

Chapter 1: Carriage to Destiny

Isabella's eyes fluttered open upon the curtains to her room being drawn back, letting in the bright light of the early morning sun seep in. She turned over on her side facing away from the window, yet fought from going back to sleep. She knew she had to get up and start getting ready since today was the big day. The day she had been both excited for and dreading. The day in which she would leave home and go to a boarding school for the offspring of famous storybook characters. The school in which her fate awaited her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Get up. You don't want to be late," The kind elderly voice of the castle nanny whispered sweetly in her ear.

A small smile came to Isabella's face when she felt a hand stroke her dark brown curls. Her eyes opened once again to look upon her nanny's warm and welcoming face.

"Stay up late reading again?" She asked, eyeing the book resting upon her bedside table.

"Yes ma'am," Isabella replied as she slowly sat up and began to rub the sleep sand in which the Sandman had overwhelmed her with last night from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just like your mother…"

This provoked a giggle from Isabella. She had a feeling that comment was coming since she had inherited her mother's love for books. Yet she was just as used to it as the whole "looks more like her father" comment despite the fact she had her mother's hair color.

She swung her legs over the side of her comfortable bed, getting to her feet. Her nanny then took her leave, assured that she wasn't going to fall back asleep, telling her to be in the dining hall as soon as she could. Isabella nodded obediently, watching as one of the large double doors to her room was closed for privacy.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Isabella's father asked as he presented her with an arm to lead her outside the castle, where the royal carriage awaited to take his daughter to her new school.

Despite the fact Isabella wanted to reply "no" or "not just yet", she just smiled brightly and nodded, taking her father's arm without one of her "I can walk by myself" comments. She half-expected him to give her a suspicious look or even say something about it, but instead he seemed to sense her uneasiness due to her never being away from home for a long period of time before and gave her a reassuring pat on her hand that was gripping his arm.

The large double doors of the castle opened, revealing that most of the kingdom had come to see their beloved princess off. Isabella scanned the crowd while waving back at her subjects as she passed them. Her heart began to sink the closer she got to the carriage. There was no sign of her best friend forever after, whom she had hoped would show up before she left for Ever After High. Especially since she didn't want to leave after they had a fight two days ago.

She all but nearly broke down crying when she was standing right before the pegasus-drawn carriage. Yet she fought back the tears as her mother and grandfather came up, their arms open to her. Releasing her father's arm, Isabella stepped into one final embrace with the other two of her family that she loved.

"Promise you'll call once you get settled," Her mother told her.

"I will," Isabella replied, managing to swallow the lump of sadness that was trying to choke her on any words.

She then turned back to her father, hugging him as well. Though she loved hugs from her family, there was one that she wished she could receive or give to her absent friend, who she wished was going too. Maybe then life away from home wouldn't be as bad…

With one final wave to her subjects and a blown kiss to her small, but loving family, Isabella climbed into the carriage with a heart as heavy as her magical traveling trunk that contained clothes, her favorite books, school supplies, and two photos that she hoped would bring her comfort while at school. Once the carriage started to move, she allowed the tears she had been suppressing stream down her pale cheeks. She didn't have to worry about the coachman or anyone else seeing her cry since it was a closed in carriage, but still tried to keep from sobbing.

Turning sideways, she propped her feet up onto the seat with her back resting against the cushioned wall of the carriage, she curled up into a tight ball. As much as her curiosity burned within her at the thought of what her new school would be like, there was one thing about it that triggered the dread she had felt when she learned of the one downside to being the daughter of fairy tale characters.

That dread was having to pledge to follow her fate as the next beauty ready to tame the beast once the school year came to an end.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's the first chapter. I think I did a pretty good job on it, but that's my opinion. Anyway, I noticed while editing this that I alluded to Belle and Mrs. Potts from the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast. But it's not like I care. Heck, I may do it again with another Disney movie...**

_**To all those who read this and like it, check out my profile page for previews of the next chapters. **_


	2. Secretive Roomate

Chapter 2: Secretive Roommate

The hallways leading to the girl's dormitories of Ever After High were a lot like how Isabella expected the school year was going to be. Long and boring with a clear path leading to a fate in which she did not want, but had to live up to. These halls made her feel like she was going through a tunnel, unlike her home. The castle she'd grown up in had many twists and turns with surprises hiding just around the corner. Just like a sudden plot twist in a book that made one want to continue reading.

Simply put, this was going to be the worst school year of her life.

Isabella took in a deep breath, continuing on down the hallway. She couldn't complain, really. Though the school year was going to be a flop, at least her classmates would make it interesting. It was like today at lunch when two girls joined her when she wasn't expecting anyone to even notice the quiet girl sitting by herself. Those two had actually made her whole day, specifically the one who introduced herself as Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter of Wonderland. That girl really knew how to cheer someone up. Even if she was mad.

Pausing just outside of a closed door almost as soon as she saw her name on a scroll that was magically bound to it, Isabella came closer. She brought up a fist, knocking shyly before she grabbed a hold of the handle and opened it.

'_Great. Another hallway,'_ She thought while rolling her eyes. _'Oh well. Least it's a short one.'_

She proceeded further inside, calling out a "hello" just so as not to startle anyone who might be already there. When she reached the end of the short hallway, she found the room empty except for the luggage found on either side.

Glancing over to the left side of the dorm, Isabella's sights immediately fell upon her trunk, which had kindly been brought up by the coachman. She would have to remember to tell her parents to thank him for her once she called them.

But right now her main focus was getting everything unloaded and squared away so she would have time to go visit the Village of Book End. After all, part of the reason for today being shortened was to allow the students to get settled in and catch up with their friends after a whole summer. And the thrill of exploring unknown territory while seeking out a book shop buzzed through her, giving her the energy to pop open the lid of her trunk and begin to put things in their proper places on the furniture that was already there.

She was just separating her school books from her novels and placing them on the shelf when she heard one of the double doors to the room open. The familiar sound of heels clanking against the floor came closer and closer, making Isabella swear her heart was beating in sync with them. She couldn't help but stare at the hallway until she saw the face of her roommate, who stopped in her tracks when she noticed her.

"Oh, um, hi," The girl greeted, reaching up and giving a tug on the red hood atop her head as if trying to make it come down to hide her face. "You Isabella?"

"Yes," Isabella replied with a small, kind smile.

The girl stepped a little closer to her, her striking grey eyes inspecting her from head to toe. She breathed in several times, reminding Isabella of a dog sniffing whenever familiarizing itself with something new to them.

"Wh-what're you doing?" She asked, twisting a stray curl around her finger.

Her question seemed to snap her roommate out of some trance-like state. She shook her head before clearing her throat, once again tugging on her hood.

"It's nothing. I just have a bit of a cold." She explained and immediately looked away.

"It's fine," Isabella smiled a bit. "But if you don't mind me asking, are you the daughter of Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah. I'm Cerise. Who's daughter are you?"

"Beauty and the Beast's."

Cerise giggled for no reason at all. Isabella raised a curious eyebrow while cocking her head to the side. What could be so funny? Could it have been the way she had answered the question that made Cerise laugh?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just … there's something about you that puts me at ease." Cerise apologized, meeting eye gaze with Isabella once again.

Isabella saw Cerise's shoulders relax themselves, as if she'd been tense this whole time until she told her that she was the daughter of Beauty and Beast. And her voice did seem a lot calmer and less defensive than before she apologized for laughing. That, combined with how she broke eye-contact with her a minute ago, Isabella could safely infer that she was hiding something.

She didn't bother to say anything about it. Aside from that, she could also tell that Cerise was a really nice person.

"Well, I'm glad," She replied, not knowing of what else to say to Cerise's comment. "Say, I'm almost done here. Would you like some help getting unpacked?"

"No. Thanks, though."

Cerise walked over to her side of the room. Isabella went back to placing books on her bookshelf right before she heard a question that surprised her as much as Cedar asking if she and Maddie could join her at lunch.

"Say, Isabella, you want to go get some tea at Book End together?"

The book Isabella had been holding fell onto the floor from her shock, but she picked it up and slid it into the last available space on the shelf. She then turned around to find that Cerise's side of the room was already decorated and found Cerise sitting on the edge of her now made bed casually.

"How…?"

"A spell was placed on my stuff by a friend of my mom." Cerise tensed while she stared out her window. "So you up for tea?"

"Sure. That'd be nice. I just have to call my parents real quick." Isabella replied, taking her mirror phone out of the pocket of the pants she wore underneath her long, side-split dress. She knew Cerise was lying about the spell placed on her belongings, but like before, chose not to dwell on it.

She sat on the edge of her bed, holding the phone up to her ear after dialing her parent's number. As she was waiting for either her mom or dad to answer, she saw Cerise smile.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy having you as my roomie," She said.

Isabella giggled.

"Me too."

* * *

**Oh, Isabella's suspecting something! Now tell me all y'all who read the preview for this chapter figured out I was makin' Cerise her roommate. I mean, I let my sister see the preview, and she instantly said "It's Cerise". XD**


	3. Rebel Cause, Ignite!

Chapter 3: Rebel Cause, Ignite!

Wind blew all around Isabella as she raced as fast as she could to where Legacy Day rehearsals were being held. Her heart drummed against her chest, hoping she wasn't as late as she thought she was. After all, her previous class just _had_ to be on the other end of the school and she just _had_ to stop by her locker to dump her school books along the way.

'_Stupid! I should have just come straight here! I can only imagine what the headmaster's gonna say when he finds out!' _She inwardly scolded herself as she hurried on up the stairs leading to the balcony in which had four floating mirrors above it.

Her foot caught on the top stair, causing a gasp to come from her as gravity forced her body downward. She braced herself for the pain that was to follow hitting the white concrete, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh my goodness!" a female voice exclaimed as Isabella began to pick herself up.

Lifting her head once she had gotten back on her feet, she saw Cedar with her wooden arms stretched out to her, as if she had tried to catch her, but had been too late.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" She asked with genuine concern written on her face.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Isabella replied.

"You sure? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Cedar, I'm okay, really. No need to worry. Besides, I've received far worse injuries before."

Isabella smiled brightly despite the pain she felt in her left knee, which she guessed had taken most of the impact. Still, as she had said, wasn't as bad as opposed to breaking a bone or twisting an ankle like all those times before when she was sharing an adventure with her best friend.

She could tell Cedar was not entirely convinced that she was alright, but before she could get a word out, the sound of the headmaster clearing his throat caught both girls' attention.

"Alright, students, gather around. It's time to begin."

Cedar grasped Isabella's wrist, half dragging her over to a small group of students standing on the left side of the stage. Amidst the group was Maddie, who greeted Isabella with a "mad" smile and a wave of her teal gloved hand. Isabella smiled a hello back before giving her full on attention to the headmaster has he continued to speak, inwardly relieved that she hadn't been late.

The speech seemed to last forever. With every word on how they were supposed to declare their destiny with pride, Isabella felt her stomach churn. Just hearing about the fate she so desperately wished she did not have to live up to made her upset, and not just at her stomach.

'_Maybe I should have played the bad girl and skipped this…'_

When it came time for everyone to approach the podium, she felt as though she were going to faint. Especially when it was her turn…

"H-Hi," She greeted to no one in particular, staring down at the empty chairs below. "I'm Isabella Rosalina, and I-I pledge to be like my mom and be the next beauty to tame a beast."

With her "pledge" given, she then turned her heel and hurriedly made her way back over to where she had been standing before with Cedar, feeling a blush form on her cheeks. Despite being born into a world where she would have to give out speeches and orders to hundreds of people, she was still not one for public speaking.

As she felt her heart that had been drumming furiously against her chest begin to steady itself, Isabella watched as a girl with black hair that had purple and maroon highlights in it walked up to the podium.

"I am Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as…" The girl's voice trailed off as she turned to face the headmaster. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked with faint annoyance.

Isabella's ears tuned into Raven as she spoke slowly, almost uncertainly, curiosity sparking her interest in the one she had overheard most of the student body address as the most evil villain at Ever After High. Her heart began to race once again, wondering if Raven was going in the direction she thought she was going.

"I was just wondering … I mean … What if I don't _want_ to take the pledge?"

Several gasps followed Raven's question. Even Isabella, who had suspected something along those lines to come out of Raven's mouth, couldn't help the wave of shock that washed over her. It wasn't the _what-did-she-just-say_ kind of shock, but rather the _oh-my-happily-ever-after-I-can't-believe-it _kind of shock.

It was that very feeling that propelled Isabella to chase after Raven when she saw her take off down the stairs. The need to talk to the supposed antagonist to Ever After High's fairest student, Apple White's story that prevented the shadow of doubt from stopping her in her tracks.

She followed far behind Raven for a few minutes until finally she saw her stop and take a seat on a fallen log.

"Raven!" She exclaimed once she was close enough for her to hear.

Raven looked up from the ground, her violet orbs focusing on Isabella as she came to a skidding halt. A small cloud of dirt rose, but quickly cleared away a few seconds later.

"Man, you're fast…" Isabella panted. "I thought I'd never catch up with you."

"You were following me?" Raven questioned with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Y-Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Isabella held up a finger, silently asking for a minute so as to catch her breath. When Raven waited patiently (even asking if she was okay), she got the sense that there was more to this "evil" peer than what everyone claimed her to be.

Finally managing to get her breathing back to normal, Isabella stood up straight.

"Okay. I'm good. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about what all you said back at rehearsals." She fidgeted with the charm on her choke collar necklace as she spoke. "I mean, I'm not trying to offend you or anything, I just wanna know … do you want to change how your side of your story goes?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, to which Isabella thought that she had taken offense to her question.

"Well, yeah, I do. Just 'cause my mom is evil doesn't mean I am. I don't want to be like her. Or end up in mirror prison for that matter." She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Isabella couldn't help the smile that spread upon her face. So she had been right about Raven's wish!

"And to here I thought I was the only one. I, too, want to flip my script." She giggled.

"Really?"

"She isn't the only one."

Raven and Isabella diverted their attention to the path to find Cerise, followed by Maddie, Cedar, and a few others walking up to them.

"You two aren't the only ones who want to change their story," Cerise continued, a small smile coming to her face. "Everyone here is with you on this."

Raven's jaw dropped slightly. Isabella couldn't believe what she had heard – or see for that matter. Right before her eyes was a whole group of peers who felt the same way she did about having to travel along a path in which their parents had laid out before them.

Another giggle came from her. These were her kind of people, and most of them she didn't even know. What she did know was that there was going to be change in the world of Ever After. A change that was either going to turn out for the better or for the worse now that their own rebellious cause was beginning to spread like a wildfire.

* * *

_**"If you had the chance to change your fate, would you?"** _**XD That quote from Disney's Brave kept running through my head as I was writing this. **

**Some content/credit in chapter is based off/goes to the makers of the webisode "_Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel_". **


	4. Evil Queen Therapy

Chapter 4: Evil Queen Therapy

"Are we in trouble?"

Isabella couldn't help but ask that question once she had followed Apple White into the school advisor's office. Though she was thankful to get out of her Kingdom Management class, she wondered why in the land of Ever After both she and Mrs. Fairest One of All had been called up. What increased her curiosity was the fact that Maddie, Briar Beauty, and Lizzie Hearts were there as well.

"No, you're not," Baba Yaga answered, gesturing to some empty chairs. "Have a seat, dears."

Doing as she was told, Isabella took the last available seat next to Lizzie, once again fidgeting with the charm on her choker. Nervousness gripped her heart, squeezing it as tightly as the dread she'd felt last week at Legacy Day Rehearsals had been – only that time it was her stomach that was under attack. What was this about? Why was she here? Moreover, why were three other of her peers and the headmaster (who was standing behind her seat) here as well?

The minutes that followed felt like hours as she waited in complete silence for some sort of explanation as to what was going on. She tried to distract herself by imagining herself back home, exploring the woods with her best friend forever after…

A wave of depression replaced her nervousness upon thinking of her friend. She'd tried everything to make up for the fight they had, but still no word, call, or hext had come from-

"Um, Madam Yaga, is everything-"

Isabella immediately looked in the direction of the doorway. Raven stood there with a confused look on her face as she finished her sentence in which she had cut herself off from with an "o-kay…"

"Raven, take a seat. As a faculty advisor, it's my job to meet with the, um-"

"Troubled students," Headmaster Grimm finished for Baba Yaga.

"What?! I'm not troubled…" Raven said as she placed her hands on the back of the chair nearest to the doorway.

"We're here to get you back on the right path – er, the wrong path. I'll let your friends explain." Baba Yaga nodded toward Apple.

It was then Isabella figured out what was going on. This was all about Raven sparking a school-wide rebellion and her refusing to take her evil destiny seriously. And the reason why she and four other of her peers were there was to try to talk sense into the Rebel leader, who she could tell was clearly frustrated at the fact that she couldn't say anything to her defense about not wanting to be like her mother.

Crossing her legs as well as her arms, Isabella waited for her turn to speak. If Raven couldn't defend herself from what was no doubt a plan of Headmaster Grimm's to try to get her to change her mind about endangering her story, then she'd be the one to back her up.

"I think Raven is wicked awesome just the way she is," Maddie said, eyeing Headmaster Grimm. "And you didn't tell me we were here to be hassle-heard. You said we were gonna have a tea party."

"Yes. I lied." Headmaster Grimm smirked. "We haven't heard from Lizzie Hearts yet."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Not that she had anything against Lizzie, in fact, she actually liked her, but there was no doubt that what she had to say were a few choice, yet famous words.

"Off with her head!"

'_Yup. No shock there,' _Isabella thought while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, Isabella. Do you have anything you'd like to add?" Baba Yaga asked.

All eyes looked upon Isabella then.

"Yes, ma'am. I do." She began, unable to suppress the smile that spread onto her face. She directed it toward Raven, winking at her to show that she was going to be her voice for that one moment. "In fact, I stand by what Maddie said about Raven being awesome just the way she is. So what if she's not evil like her mother? She should be free to be herself and not have to change who she is just because her role in her story requires her to."

Pausing for a moment, Isabella stood up and went over to stand by Raven, who was giving her a _thank-you-so-happily-ever-after-much_ look.

"Besides, I firmly believe that everyone has the right to choose who and what they wish to be. It's about time things changed around here in Ever After. I mean, what's a story without a plot twist?"

Silence ensued Isabella's small speech. The only thing that followed was the sharp, almost angry look of Headmaster Grimm, causing Isabella to gulp hard. Had she said too much? Or perhaps she said something that she shouldn't have said?

A second later, the room was filled with chatter. Isabella shrunk back, seeing that most of it was about her now. But to her surprise (and relief), Raven stood up, a magical glow around her hands.

"Everyone, stop it!" She shouted, spreading her arms out and causing a wave of magic to spread about the room.

Chicken noises then came from where Headmaster Grimm had been standing a moment prior.

"Now _that's_ what we're looking for from an evil queen! I think we made real progress here!" He exclaimed happily as he appeared from behind Briar's seat, his body now that of a chicken.

Raven rolled her eyes, turning and walking out of the office. Isabella watched as the headmaster raised a wing to his chin, his smile disappearing.

"But how do I change back?" He asked, chasing after Raven. "I don't want to be a chicken man!"

Laughter erupted from Isabella and the other four girls.

'_Now that was worth being called out of Kingdom Management.'_ She thought. _'I'm so gonna have to tell P-'_

Isabella's smile died. She was going to have to stop thinking about her friend who was likely never going to answer her numerous hexts and calls – or speak to her ever again. After all, she had new friends with Cerise, Raven, Cedar, and Maddie.

Despite the comforting thought, she couldn't hold back the tear that fell down her cheek as she left Baba Yaga's office.

* * *

**Poor Isabella. Her best friend forever after won't talk to her. :'( **

**Some content/credit in chapter is based off/goes to the makers of the webisode "_Stark Raven Mad_".**


	5. Mirror, Broken Mirror

Chapter 5: Mirror, Broken Mirror

Sunlight poured in through Isabella's window on her side of the dorm. Yet, in an effort to drown it out, she kept her head hidden underneath her pillow. She knew she had to get out of bed and do something, maybe wonder around the school while reading a book since it was a Saturday, but all she felt like doing was lying around moping. The realization that her best friend forever after was never going to speak to her again had taken its toll on her.

Deciding it for the better, she finally got up and changed out of her night clothes. She figured if anything could help her cope with the pain she felt in her heart, it would be finding one of her new friends and hanging with them.

She was just re-making her bed when she heard a knock come to the closed double doors of her and Cerise's dorm.

Walking down the small hallway leading to it, Isabella opened it to find Raven and Apple standing there.

"Hey Raven. Apple. What's up?" She asked.

"Apple's magic mirror broke. We were wondering if you had a spare one she could use," Raven said, violet eyes filled with hope that she did.

"No, I don't. Sorry," Isabella replied to both Raven and Apple with heavy remorse for not having a spare mirror. "But I'll help you find someone who does."

Raven's face brightened. Apple clapped her hands excitedly.

"You're such a royal sweetheart!" She exclaimed.

Isabella pretended not to have heard Apple saying the word _royal_. Deep down, it offended her since she was a Rebel seeking her own Happily Ever After, but she brushed it aside while closing the door she'd opened behind her. She didn't care about asking to finish making her bed since the perfect distraction from focusing on the one who was ignoring her had presented itself to her on a silver platter.

* * *

The first person they asked was Briar, who handed Raven a small, hand held mirror. Apple asked if she had anything bigger, to which Briar only replied with "you never know when you need to look good on the go". Raven shut the mirror and handed it back to Briar.

As they walked down the school hallway, Isabella spotted Blondie Lockes. Though she tried to avoid the daughter of Goldie Lockes as much as possible since she did not want to be on her Mirror Cast, Isabella boldly began to walk in her direction. Blondie's eyes twinkled when she noticed her coming, giving Isabella a sense of dread, especially when Blondie closed the distance between them.

"Isabella! Just the fairy tale I wanted to see!" She squealed as she got her Mirror Tab ready.

Isabella wished she could turn invisible. The one time she worked up the courage to go up to Blondie on purpose was the time she would be interviewed by her. Still, she shoved her regret into an invisible hole and proceeded to say what she had to.

"Um, Blondie, you wouldn't happen to have a spare mirror Apple could use, would you?" She asked before Blondie could point the mirror at her. "You see, her mirror broke."

Blondie paused for a moment. She looked around Isabella, to which Isabella glanced behind her to find Apple standing there while Raven was asking another student in the hallway. Apple's hands were clasped together as she gave one of her best friends forever after a puppy dog look.

"Why, sure I do! I have _tons_ of spare mirrors!" Blondie smiled. She turned on her heel, motioning for Apple, Isabella, and Raven (having had no luck with the other student she'd asked) to follow her.

'_That was a close one,' _Isabella thought with a slow sigh of relief of having avoided being interviewed for Blondie's Mirror Cast show. She lagged behind her and Apple, walking at Raven's side.

"By the way, I overheard you say you wanted to see Isabella."

Isabella nearly stopped in her tracks when she heard Apple say that. The regret she'd buried came back from the dead and took her in its cold, _I-told-you-so_ hand. It gripped her even tighter when she heard what Blondie had to say.

"Yes, I have been for a while now! I've wanted to interview her for an exclusive, inside story of a Rebel!"

"But why _me_?" Isabella blurted out.

Blondie glanced over her shoulder with one of her cheerful smiles. "Because you're supposed to be the main character of your story, and yet you want to change something about that. I'd interview Cerise, too, but she won't talk to me much."

"_Gee, I wonder why…" _Isabella said sarcastically to herself in a barely audible voice once Blondie looked ahead of her again.

She still felt the question of why she wanted to change her story creeping up, but before she heard it be asked, they stopped before the doors of Blondie and Briar's dorm. As she opened both of them, Isabella considered just slipping away in order to try to avoid being interviewed, but then that would be ditching Raven and Apple after she said she'd help them find Apple a replacement mirror. And being a girl of her word like her mother, she followed the two blonds into the room.

Dozens of mirrors carefully and strategically placed lined the wall of Blondie's side of the dorm. Isabella's brown eyes widened at the sight. Never before had she seen so many mirrors on one wall, not even at a Mirror Shop. She wondered how Blondie even managed to do such a thing.

The minutes ticked by as Blondie kept rejecting the mirrors Apple pointed out. It was either "too big" this or "too small" that until finally Raven got fed up with it and grabbed both Isabella and Apple.

"Thanks, Blondie, but we're gonna ask someone else. Let us know if you find one that's 'just right'," She said with a slight eye roll while half-dragging her helper and the Royal leader out of the dorm.

Once they were a good enough distance away from Blondie and Briar's dorm, Raven released Apple and Isabella.

"Man, she is _so_ much like her mother…"

"I second that," Isabella agreed. "But what now?"

"How about Raven and I continue the search and you go back to Blondie? I really wanna know why you of all people want to change your story," Apple suggested.

Isabella couldn't stop the glare she gave Apple.

"Why does everyone care so much about it?" She asked with slight annoyance.

"Why do you keep avoiding from answering?" Apple replied calmly.

"Because it's … it's complicated…"

"Come on, it can't be that complicated. Here, just tell me and-"

"Or how about we split up?" Raven chimed in as she pointed toward the main entrance of the school. "Isabella, you go outside."

Almost as soon as the words left Raven's mouth, Isabella was running toward the doors, glad to be free from being persuaded into revealing why she was a Rebel. She knew Raven had suggested splitting up on purpose, and took her mirror phone out of her pocket once she was sure Raven and Apple had split up.

**Isabella: Thanks for the save, Raven. **

Raven's reply came a few seconds after she'd sent the hext.

**Raven: No problem. You got paler than usual when Apple tried to coax your reason for being a Rebel out of you. I had to do something.**

**Isabella: I did? Huh. Still, thank you so happily ever after much.**

**Raven: You're Rebel-y welcome. Any luck?**

**Isabella: Not yet.**

**Raven: Okay. Let me know if you do. Actually, I hope you do. It was me who broke Apple's mirror by accident.**

**Isabella: Magic mishap?**

**Raven: Yes.**

**Isabella: No worries, Raven. I won't tell and I won't give up the search until I find Apple a temporary replacement.**

**Raven: Thanks a lot. You're a real friend.**

Isabella felt her cheeks glow red at Raven's hext. Only one other person had ever said that to her. The only one who'd ever been her friend since she'd been a bit of a loner her whole life. The one she'd been friends with since childhood. The one who had caused this ache in her heart…

"Hey, are you alright?" a soft, almost enchanting voice suddenly asked, causing Isabella to realize that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She answered as she wiped away her tears. She then looked at the one who'd asked if she was okay.

The girl had tan skin and red layered hair that blew in the gentle breeze that came by. Her blue eyes were filled with concern as she inched closer to Isabella, staring down at her due to her being taller than she was.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking about something…" Isabella replied. "Say, uh, you wouldn't know of anyone who would have a spare mirror Apple White could borrow, would you?"

The girl seemed taken aback by the question, yet still paused to think.

"I wonder if _she_ has one. That girl occasionally gets presents from her dad anyway…" She said after a while.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know her name, but I can take you to see her." The girl turned and motioned for Isabella to follow her. "Come. Follow me."

Isabella smiled a bit and followed her.

"By the way, you're Isabella, right?" She asked.

"How…?"

"I was there at Legacy Day Rehearsals."

"Oh."

Isabella looked down at the ground shyly. As a matter of fact, she remembered seeing her standing with Apple and Briar at rehearsals. She was surprised that this girl who gave off the appearance as being someone that came from the sea was able to remember her name despite hearing it only once.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Harmony Mermaid, second daughter of the Little Mermaid." The girl said.

"Second?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"I have an older sister named Melody. She graduated from here two years ago," Harmony explained with a smile. "What? Don't have siblings of your own, Bella – you don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"Not at all – and no. I don't have any biological siblings, but my nanny has a son who's older than me and we consider each other to be brother and sister," Isabella replied, thinking of her said "brother" and how she hadn't heard from him in a while.

She was definitely going to talk to him once she was done with her mission.

* * *

Harmony stopped and pointed at a girl sitting all alone by the school water fountain. Long green curls reaching midway down her back swayed to the left a bit as she stared down at the water, not noticing the two other fairy tales staring at her.

"There. That's her," Harmony said.

Isabella continued to stare at the girl. She looked a little lonely as she watched her pale hand splash the water as a sad look came to her face. Glancing at Harmony, Isabella saw that she had the she was more than likely feeling a bit sorry for the girl.

The two of them then made their way over.

"Hi, there," Harmony greeted, grabbing the green haired girl's attention. Her matching green orbs widened in an _are-you-actually-talking-to-me_ kind of shock.

"Um, hi?" She greeted back with uncertainty in her voice. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not really. I'm Harmony Mermaid, second daughter of the Little Mermaid. And this here is Isabella Rosalina, daughter of Beauty and Beast." Harmony gestured to Isabella as she introduced her, Isabella giving a wave. "And you are?"

The girl stared at Harmony and Isabella for a long moment, her mouth hanging slightly open. Finally, she spoke.

"Jenny Grinch, daughter of the Grinch."

Isabella could barely contain her squeal.

"No way! You mean as in from the story _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_?!" She asked, her hands clasping together in excitement.

Jenny's eyes widened further.

"You know about my story?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's one of my all-time favorite holiday stories! Why wouldn't anyone know about it?!"

"Not many people consider my story a fairy tale, so they just ignore it. Some even wonder why I'm even here at Ever After High." Jenny explained.

"Oh, pixie dust! They have no right to say such things!" Isabella huffed before Harmony nudged her, clearing her throat in an _aren't-you-forgetting-something_ manner. "Oh, right. Say, Jenny, I know we just met and all, but I was wondering … do you have a spare mirror Apple White could use for a bit? Hers was accidentally broken and she needs a temporary replacement."

She watched as Jenny blinked a couple times, as if trying to process the whole thing.

"No, I don't. Even if I did, I wouldn't lend it to someone I don't hardly now," She said sternly while looking away.

Isabella sighed. She was aware that Jenny was lying, but she didn't blame her on the whole not lending anything to people she didn't know thing.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway, Jenny." Isabella turned on her heel. "And you too, Harmony, for your help. It was nice meeting the both of you."

She walked away then, hoping to find someone else wondering around outside, but quit her search when her mirror phone chimed, signaling she'd received a hext. Continuing on her way, she once again slipped her phone out of her pocket.

**Raven: I told Apple I broke her mirror after having no luck finding a temporary replacement. She said she has a new one that's supposed to arrive in a few days and knows how I can make it up to her. (I have to call her the fairest, yuck!). Anyway, if you haven't had any luck either, you can stop the search. Thanks for your help. Tea is on me next time you want to go to Book End.**

**Isabella: Not necessary Raven. I'm just happy to help. **

**Raven: I know, but I feel the need to do something to make up for wasting your time.**

**Isabella: You weren't. I wasn't doing anything but moping anyway. **

**Raven: Moping? Over what?**

Isabella was tempted to not reply to that, but since it was Raven, she'd give her an answer.

**Isabella: Over the fact that my best friend forever after is ignoring me even after we've known each other since we were kids. **

**Raven: Oh. I'm so sorry! If there's anything I can do, let me know, okay?**

**Isabella: Okay. Thanks, Raven.**

Returning her mirror phone back to where she kept it in her pocket, Isabella headed straight for the school at a faster pace than normal. She was grateful for Raven's offer, but there was only one person she knew of who could really do something, even if it was giving her an explanation of why her BFFA wasn't talking to her. And that very person was none other than her said "older brother".

* * *

_**Harmony Mermaid **_**belongs to**_** NicaDaRebel **_**and _Jenny Grinch _belongs to _anoldfan_. Once again, I thank y'all for allowing me permission to use your OCs. **

**Some content/credit in chapter is based off/goes to the makers of the webisode "_True Reflections_".**


	6. Vote for Maddie!

Chapter 6: Vote for … Maddie?!

Isabella hummed silently to herself as she set up the booth she'd be managing for Maddie's campaign underneath a large poster in which Raven had hung on the wall. Her gentle hands smoothed out any wrinkles in the custom made table cloth in which bore the official Rebel symbol, a picture of Maddie, and her campaign slogan "Hats over crowns, vote for Maddie!" on it. Two decorated baskets filled with buttons were then placed on either side of the table once Isabella had smoothed the table cloth out.

Taking a couple steps back, Isabella admired her handy work. All that was left was to get a couple chairs since she would be one of the two fairy tales helping run the booth. The other was a fellow Rebel who was to be there in a few minutes. So without further delay, Isabella took off down the hall, toward the classroom where Maddie told her she'd find the two chairs she'd decorated so they matched the booth.

Not paying attention as she rounded a sharp corner, Isabella accidentally bumped into someone, the impact resulting in her stumbling backward. She tried to steady herself, but like at Legacy Day rehearsals, she could only brace herself for the painful landing.

Except, this time, it did not come.

"Huh?" She asked, realizing that a black tentacle was wrapped around her waist, saving her from her fall.

"Need to watch where you're going," A monotone voice rang out, causing Isabella's attention to divert itself from the tentacle that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Her gaze fell upon a guy with dark skin, greasy black hair, and murky green eyes that stared at her intently. He was dressed in pirate-like attire, with baggy black pants, same color boots, and a loose, lavender button-up that had baggy sleeves. Gold earrings gave off a bit of a glare along with the rest of the jewelry the guy wore.

Isabella could swear her heart beat faster if at least a bit. She wasn't much of a "gushes over a handsome guy" kind of girl, but she had to admit, this guy was kind of a looker.

She quickly came to her senses when she felt the tentacle around her waist release her, watching as it joined three others sprouting from the guy's back. She shook her head, snapping herself further out of her trance, and stepped around the one she'd bumped into.

"S-S-So sorry. I-I was in a bit of a hurry," She stuttered. "Th-Thanks for the save."

Once again, she took off running. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed for staring at the guy for however long she'd stared at him.

It wasn't long before she stepped into the room where Maddie told her to get the chairs. The room was empty, but it was alright in Isabella's book. Especially since it gave her a chance to take in several deep breaths and relax herself, having never had many experiences with boys. Then again, she never had any experiences making new friends before coming to Ever After High, having been home schooled until now.

She was just figuring out a way to carry both the chairs to the booth without ruining Maddie's handy work when she heard someone walk into the room. She was just going to ignore whoever it was, but…

"There you are."

Isabella's eyes grew wide. She whirled around and once again came face-to-face with the guy she'd accidentally run into.

"Wh-Who? Me?" She asked.

"Well you're the only one in the room," The guy answered, standing in the doorway, seeming not to dare come any closer to her. "I just wanted to ask, why did you thank me? Do you even know who I am?"

"Um, because it was a polite and natural response?" One of Isabella's eyebrows rose as she answered him. "And, no, I don't know you. In fact, I only know a handful of fairy tales since I'm new here."

"Hm. That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

The guy leaned against the doorframe, his emotionless expression unwavering though a spark of interest was shown in his eyes.

"Most of the student body views me as the second most evil person here behind Raven Queen, so you _must _be new to not know about me, much less not show any sign of fear," He explained.

"Well, I'm not one to believe rumors anyway." Isabella replied, grabbing both of the chairs Maddie decorated. She lifted them up, carrying them a short ways away when she set them back down, realizing that they were too heavy for her to carry all at once.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the guy inch closer to her before stopping in his tracks. Two tentacles then stretched out, revealing how long they actually were as they picked the chairs up with ease.

"Hey!" Isabella exclaimed, springing forward in an effort to get the chairs away from the guy. However, she was stopped by another tentacle, keeping her at bay.

"Relax. I'm only helping you."

Isabella stopped trying to get to the chairs, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh. Thank you," She said, giggling to hide her embarrassment.

The boy said nothing as he stepped into the hall, pausing to allow Isabella to join him. They were halfway down the hall before Isabella asked the question that had been burning inside her for a minute or so.

"Hey, uh, what's your name? And whose son are you that makes everyone consider you to be evil?"

Her question earned her a momentary side glance from the guy.

"Finn Witch. My mother was the evil sea witch from _The Little Mermaid_. And don't think I'm a Rebel because I'm helping you out…" Finn's voice trailed off, his tone letting Isabella know that he wanted to know her name as well.

"Isabella. Isabella Rosalina, daughter of Beauty and Beast."

Finn nodded, seeming not to have anything else to say. He and Isabella stayed silent until they reached the booth, to which Isabella thanked Finn once again when he set the chairs down behind the table. Finn gave her another nod before walking away.

* * *

A few minutes later, the hallways were packed with students. Despite this, Isabella and her partner, Ivory Rabbit, weren't getting a whole lot of people approaching the table. Sure, there was the occasional fellow Rebel who came up, but other than that, they weren't having much luck.

Isabella yawned, reclining back in her seat. Things were starting to get boring, and she found herself glancing down at her mirror phone every few minutes to see if she'd received a call or hext from her "older brother" Chip. Normally, she was a patient person, but when the main reason for her calling Chip yesterday concerned her best friend forever after and Chip replying that he'd go and see what the deal was, she couldn't help but feel like a little kid waiting anxiously for something they couldn't wait to have.

She lifted her head when she saw someone approach the table. A kind smile came to her face when she realized it was the Grinch's daughter.

"Hey, Jenny," She greeted.

"Hi … Isabella?" Jenny said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes?"

"This Maddie girl … is she a Rebel too?"

"Of course she is. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm not voting for any Royals, that's for sure." Jenny reached out and took a pin from the basket near Isabella.

"True that!" Isabella giggled, holding up an open palm, to which Jenny only stared at like it like she didn't know what it was for. "Come on, Jen, don't leave me hanging!"

Jenny continued to stare until a small smile came to her face. She raised her own hand and high-fived Isabella. She then left without another word.

"Strange girl," Ivory said once Jenny was far enough away.

Isabella shrugged. Sure, Ivory had a point, but she figured the reason for Jenny's unusual behavior was because she wasn't used to friendly gestures due to most of the student body not acknowledging her story.

"Hey, Isabella, can I ask you something?"

Isabella gave an "hm" as her response as she looked at the short, white curly haired and blue eyed daughter of the White Rabbit.

"What's your reason for being a Rebel? I just don't get why-" Ivory began.

"Why I, of all fairy tales, want to change how her story goes, blah, blah, blah," Isabella interrupted, trying hard to hide her annoyance. "Listen, Ivory, I really don't want to talk about it. Like I told Apple two days ago, it's complicated."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry I asked. Guess I should've heeded Raven's warning and kept my mouth shut, but the question was just burning inside me and it just came out."

"It's fine."

Isabella leaned over the table, resting her chin in her hand. She was starting to get real sick of almost everyone she met asking her why she was in with the Rebels. Was her reason really that interesting just because she was the lead character in her story and was expected to follow her birthright as a Royal? Like that was going to happen. Not after learning that there were others who too wanted to change something about their stories and not after this was her chance to mend her friendship with her BFFA … if she ever heard from Chip.

As she stared out at the hallway still cramped with students, Isabella noticed a girl dressed in a gray beanie and ripped jeans. Headphones rested around her neck as though she were using it as a new line of jewelry, and teal ballet flats covered her feet as she skipped up to the booth with a bright smile.

"Hey, guys," She greeted in an adorable voice as though she knew Ivory and Isabella as she set the box she'd been carrying down on the table. "Maddie asked me to deliver these to you. Which one of you is Ivory?"

"That'd be me," Ivory answered. The girl nodded, opening the box and reaching in, taking out a white and red teacup shaped hat.

"Here. This one's yours." She said, holding the hat out to Ivory.

"Cool!" Ivory put the hat on after getting a closer look at it.

"And here's yours, Isabella!"

The girl presented Isabella with a back top hat that was decorated with a red and white checker pattern wrapped around the base. Isabella took it.

"Thanks," She said as she placed it on her head, adjusting it to where she liked it.

She noticed the girl staring at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

The girl shook her head, her smile widening.

"I'm just so excited to meet you in person, Isabella! Maddie told me a little about you and said you had tomboyish tendencies like me!" She exclaimed, her voice showing her excitement more than her facial expression did. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet another tomboy!"

Isabella sat where she was, dumfounded. All she'd done that showed her tomboyish behavior was show that she could fight as well as a man when she went to Book End on Sunday with Raven and Maddie. And that time she had to since she'd lost her temper upon hearing some guy say how girls were weak and defenseless.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! Silly me!" The girl giggled. "I'm Nicole Gale, but I prefer to be called Nighting. I'm the daughter of Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_!"

Nighting held out a hand. Isabella couldn't help but giggle herself as she shook Nicole's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nighting."

"Pleasure's all mine! I gotta go now, but hopefully I'll see you around! Bye!"

With that said, Nighting skipped off the way she'd come with a lighter spring in her step, carrying the box away with her. Isabella watched until she was gone. She had to admit, she liked her despite having just met her. In fact, it was the same kind of liking she immediately took to Cerise and Raven.

She'd been too caught up in her thoughts of meeting the other two people she'd become fast friends with that she hadn't realized her mirror phone was ringing. Quickly, she told Ivory she'd be right back and hurried to a less populated hallway before answering. She expected to hear Chip's soft spoken voice speak into her ear, but the voice she heard instead caused her eyes to grow wide.

The voice belonged to none other than her best friend forever after.

* * *

**_Finn Witch _belongs to**_** Madame Zashley, Ivory Rabbit**_**belongs to**_**TwilightSky15****, **_**and**_** Nicole "Nighting" Gale **_**belongs to**_**daretogetpitchslappedbyme.**_

**Some content/credit in chapter is based off/goes to the makers of the webisode "_Maddie-In-Chief_".**


	7. Sleepless Night

Chapter 7: Sleepless Night

A frustrated groan escaped Isabella as her eyes opened wide for the umpteenth time that night. She was tired, but for some reason couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept going back to the first conversation she and her best friend had shared in a while. And it hadn't gone like it she'd been hoping it would. In fact, it'd made things worse between her and her friend. Just thinking about it made her want to puke, yet her mind refused to just let it pass.

'_Maybe I'll feel better if I talked to someone about it…' _Isabella thought.

Sitting up in bed, she glanced over at Cerise's side of the dorm. As usual, her side was almost pitch-black, Cerise having put special curtains over her window that prevented any light from shining on her side. The only light that was allowed in the room came in from Isabella's window, which allowed her to see Cerise's silhouette lying still in her bed with the covers up way over her head, back facing Isabella. For the longest time, Isabella debated on whether or not she wanted to wake Cerise up so as to talk to her, but eventually decided to just let her sleep.

Isabella let out a slow, heavy-hearted sigh. Throwing the blankets off of her, she got up out of bed and went over to her window. She drew back the curtains, unhooked the hatch, and pushed against the window glass.

Cool night air kissed Isabella's cheeks, as if it were trying to comfort her in its own way. She leaned against the window pane, sighing once again. She wished she was allowed to go and talk to her friend in person, but school rules said that no students were permitted to go anywhere on their own unless it was into the forest near the school or the Village of Book End. So in other words, there was no way she was ever going to talk to the only friend she'd had since childhood.

Tears threatened to fall. Isabella fought them back knowing from experience that Cerise was easier to wake up than she was and knew even the slightest sob from her would result in that.

Raising her head, she looked up at the starry night sky decorated with a beautiful full moon. She closed her eyes as memory after memory of flying through the air flashed through her head. She remembered when she would race her best friend or they would join hand-in-hand as they flew toward the sky. Toward a land where adventure never slept and magic never stopped flowing.

Isabella opened her eyes. Her wonderful memories of much happier and innocent times instantly faded away as though it were a mist travelling from one valley to another upon hearing her best friend's angry voice shouting the worst thing imaginable to her.

"_I don't want to hear it, Ms. I Obey My Parents! I don't want to hear or see you for 'never after!" _

Those words struck a fatal blow to Isabella's heart. Even now, she could feel it breaking even more than it had been. Had her worst fears finally come true? Were she and her childhood friend actually beginning to drift apart after promising each other to be together forever after?

'_No! I refuse to believe it!'_ Isabella mentally scolded herself, shaking her head violently. There was no way that was going to happen … still, her friend had never been angry _at her_ this long before…

Wind blew past her, almost beckoning her to turn around – which she did. Isabella's eyes fell upon one of the two photos resting upon the top of her bookshelf. She walked over, grabbing and staring it over intently.

The photo didn't contain just one picture within the frame she had it in, but several pictures put together. Photos that showed her and her friend through the years, from the time they met up to now. And in one corner, there was a little message in a heart that read _"Best Friends Forever After – No Matter What"_.

Isabella's mental dam broke right then and there. She didn't understand why her friend was so angry with her so as not to hear her out on the whole rebellion at Ever After High and how she was a part of it.

'_Why is this happening?' _

Feeling weak in her knees, Isabella collapsed onto the floor.

'_What's going to happen now?'_

Her arms hugged the picture to her chest tightly.

'_Are we really drifting apart?'_

Isabella gasped for air, a helpless wail coming from her.

That very wail startled her roommate awake. Cerise quickly sat up in bed. When she saw Isabella on the floor sobbing and gasping for air, she grabbed her hood and put in on as fast as she could, dashing over to Isabella's side.

"Isabella? Isabella, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Isabella continued to take in short breaths.

"Isabella, answer me!"

No answer. Cerise's heart pounded against her chest. Not knowing of what else to do, she stood up and ran out of the dorm to go get the only person she knew of that could possibly help at the late hour.

Almost as soon as she left, Isabella's whole body went limp.

* * *

**Had to switch to Cerise's point of view near the end since I thought it would make things seem a bit more dramatic. Nobody judge. That's just how my logic works.**


	8. Enter, Adoptive Daughter of Eros

Chapter 8: Enter, Adoptive Daughter of Eros

The sound of woodland creatures scampering around and leaves rustling in the wind sounded all around Isabella the next day. She sat at the base of a tree, her arms wrapped around her knees. She kept her head bowed in order to hide her blush that was as red as her dress and the ribbon that she tied her hair back with.

When she'd come to earlier that day, she found herself lying in her bed, surrounded by many of the fairy tales she'd met. She was confused at first, wondering what was going on upon having no memory of what happened last night after she'd blacked out. Then again, she didn't even recall hearing Cerise when she was asking what was wrong. So when she'd been told what all had happened, she couldn't help but feel more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her entire life. Especially since her little episode had resulted in everyone who knew her to be pulled from their slumber to come and make sure she was okay.

Sure, Isabella was grateful for them checking up on her, but she couldn't help but feel bad for worrying everyone to the point where they stayed up the rest of the night. And to top it off, she had still been holding onto the picture with a death grip all night…

Not knowing of what else to do then, she'd made the excuse of needing to be alone and took off, leaving the picture on her bed in her haste to get away. Before she knew it, she found herself here in the woods.

Something soft and furry rubbed against her hand. Isabella glanced up to find a large gray wolf before her, giving her the cutest puppy dog look. It whimpered, its snout inching toward her face.

"Please, go away," Isabella said nicely, hiding her face once again. She wasn't scared of the wolf, aware that it wasn't going to harm her. After all, if it did, it would have already done it.

Another whimper.

"Please. I want to be left alone."

"_But aren't you lonely?" _

"No, not really." Isabella looked back at the wolf, watching as its eyes grew wide. It sat up on its hind legs, ears perking up. A momentary smile flashed upon Isabella's face, having been expecting that typical reaction.

"_Y-You can understand me?!" _

Isabella nodded.

"_Whoa! That is so cool! Not many people can understand me in this form!"_

That caused Isabella to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'this form'?"

The wolf chuckled. Isabella watched in fascination it took on the form of a guy with pale skin and long black hair that made his orange colored eyes stand out. This prompted a gasp to come from Isabella, hardly able to believe what she just saw.

"You're a werewolf?!"

"In a way, yes. My name's Crimson Wolf. I'm the Big Bad Wolf's son. I'm the new wolf that's supposed to huff and puff and blow the little piggy's houses down. What about you, pretty? What's your name? Not unless your name is pretty, but I don't think that's the case. Your name must mean something pretty 'cause that's what you are. Oh, listen to me. Go on. Tell me your name."

Isabella blinked. The guy spoke so fast, yet she still caught on to what he said.

"I-I'm Isabella…"

"Oh, so you're Isabella?! Wow! It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard all about you from Cerise!" Crimson exclaimed.

"You know Cerise?"

"Well, yeah. She's my…" Crimson's voice trailed off for a moment, his cheerful smile fading just a bit. "She's a really, really, really good friend of mine!"

Isabella felt as though she'd been stabbed in the heart upon hearing the word friend. Her gaze shifted to the ground.

"Hey, what's the matter? You can talk to me. Any friend of Cerise is a friend of mine." Crimson said in a softer tone. Isabella was tempted to spill her guts right then and there upon hearing Crimson offer to listen to what was wrong with her, yet kept from it.

"I don't want to talk about it," She told him.

"Awww, come on, Isabella. Cerise's told me about what all you've done to help others. The least you can do is let someone help you."

A hand was placed on her head, carefully stroking her hair without messing it up. The gesture soothed Isabella, reminding her of whenever Chip would do the same thing whenever he was comforting her. Maybe, just maybe, she could trust Crimson.

She immediately discarded that thought. If she told Crimson what was wrong with her, she knew that she'd also give away the reason behind her being a Rebel. However, she also sensed that he was not going to let it go unless she told him about what was causing her emotional distress.

"If you must know, it's-"

"There you are!"

Crimson and Isabella jerked their heads in the direction of the one who had cut Isabella off.

"Cerise!" Crimson exclaimed.

"Hey, Crimson. See you met my roommate," Cerise greeted with a smile in Crimson's direction as she strode over to where he and Isabella were. "I've been looking all over for you, Isabella. There's a new girl here I want you to meet."

Cerise offered Isabella a hand. Without a second thought, Isabella took it.

* * *

Back up at the school, Isabella walked around the grounds with the new girl, C.A. Cupid. She had no clue why Cerise wanted her to meet the adoptive daughter of the Greek god of Love, but she had to admit, she did feel … comforted by her presence for some odd reason.

"I hear you passed out last night," Cupid said, making Isabella jump a bit, having completely zoned out for a moment.

"Yeah. It's no big deal … though I wouldn't be surprised if that one little thing ended up on Blondie's Mirror Cast," Isabella sighed. If it wasn't being asked why she was a Rebel, it was people talking about her like she was the number one fairy tale of interest instead of Apple White.

"If it makes you feel any better, none of your fellow Rebels mentioned a word of it to Blondie or anyone who was likely to tell her after you took off." Cupid smiled, glancing over at where Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella were.

Isabella watched as she waved a finger in their direction, little hearts appearing between them. Both of them tensed in shock for a moment before Hunter looked at Ashlynn, who gave him a smile and a flirtatious wave. The sight sparked the flame of jealousy in Isabella. She wasn't jealous of Hunter or Ashlynn, but of the fact that she didn't have anyone Cupid could work her magic on. She just wasn't interested in any guy here at Ever After High. Still, she wished she could experience having a special someone. Someone like-

'_No! Don't think about it! Don't … ugh! I need a distraction!' _Isabella yelled at herself while shaking her head in an effort to try to block the thoughts of romance that flooded her mind upon seeing Cupid at work. _'That's it! Cupid!'_

"Hey, Cupid, you said you transferred here. What school did you previously attend?" She asked, ignoring witnessing another "get together" scene between two other students.

"Monster High," Cupid replied.

"Monster High? You mean as in a school for…?"

"Monsters. You know, werewolves, vampires, zombies, sea creatures, ghosts – you name it. That was the only school of its kind that accepted all the kinds of monsters you can think of."

"That place sounds really cool. Why'd you come here then? Were the monsters there just a bunch of bullies?"

Cupid shook her head.

"No, not at all. I just heard that Ever After High needed my talents, so here I am." She giggled again. "But it's kind of funny. When I first heard of you, you reminded me exactly of Frankie Stein."

"Frankie Stein? You mean as in the child of Frankenstein's Monster?"

"Yup! If there was ever a ghoul who needed any kind of help at all, Frankie was always the first one they turned to. She was also the friendliest ghoul at Monster High. I'd absolutely love for you two to meet each other one day."

Isabella gave a small laugh. She nodded in agreement, thinking it would be so cool to visit Cupid's old school, having read about every kind of monster book there was.

She then stopped in her tracks upon Cupid holding an arm out before her. She gave her a curious glance before noticing that Cupid held a dreamy look in her eyes. Following her gaze, she found that she was staring at Dexter Charming, who waved as he walked past them.

"Who was that?" Cupid asked, her voice soft as though she had been in a complete daze.

"Him? That was Dexter Charming, Daring's brother. Nice guy, but I don't talk to him much," Isabella explained with another sigh. Thoughts of romance came dancing back into her mind once again…

"Oh my hearts and arrows, Isabella!" Cupid cried out suddenly.

Heads turned in Cupid and Isabella's direction, to which Isabella sheepishly bowed her head to try to hide her face. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and lead her away to a less populated area of the school grounds before letting go.

When Isabella looked up again, she saw Cupid shaking her head in shame.

"I cannot believe I didn't see it sooner. If anyone needs my magic touch, it's you, Isabella." She declared.

"What do you mean?" Isabella questioned.

"What do I mean? Isabella, you poor thing. Don't you understand? You're heartbroken." Cupid's eyebrows rose in order to show her sympathy.

"Heartbroken? How can I be heartbroken when I've never been in any kind of relationship with anyone before? The only one I've ever had was a friendship with my best friend-" Isabella cut herself off, realizing what Cupid meant. "Oh."

"What happened between you two?"

Isabella went mute. Cupid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's fine. You don't have to answer. But there's nothing worse than bearing the pain of a broken heart. Even if it's just a friend who caused it," She told her as she gave Isabella a hug. "But I know how to heal it. Just tell me the name of your crush-"

"That's just it, C.A." Isabella hugged Cupid back. "I don't have a crush on anyone here."

* * *

_**Crimson Wolf **_**belongs to _VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover_**

**As hinted, yes, I am totally gonna do a crossover story with Monster High and Ever After High.**

**Some content/credit in chapter is based off/goes to the makers of the webisode "_Here Comes Cupid_".**


	9. Big Bad Secret Unhooded

Chapter 9: Big Bad Secret Unhooded

"Isabella? Hey, uh, Isabella…"

Isabella sat straight up in her seat when she felt herself being shaken gently. She looked around hurriedly, finding that her Crownculus classmates were filing out of the room. Bringing a hand up over her mouth, she yawned.

"Man, that was a nice nap," She said while stretching.

"But you should really stop sleeping in class," The girl who sat next to her warned in a timid tone, as though afraid she'd yell or hit her for saying such a thing.

With another yawn, Isabella looked at her seat neighbor. Light brown wavy hair formed a thin curtain between her and the girl's face as she gathered her books. Despite that, Isabella could make out her baby blue eyes, to which gave a side glance toward her. Isabella smiled warmly, assuring her that she wasn't going to do anything to her. After all, who would dare hurt someone like Margery Liddell, the next Alice?

"Come on, Margery. As long as I pay attention to the lesson and do the homework, I can't get into trouble. Teach even said that himself, so there's no need to worry," Isabella told her as she stood up. "But thanks for waking me up. Guess today I was too far in to dreamland."

Margery gave a nod and took off, likely to go find one of her friends. Isabella shrugged and gathered her own things, not blaming Margery for just taking off like that. After all, she was getting used to meeting some pretty strange characters here at Ever After High – and she was quite enjoying it actually. It was just like being in her own little adventure story, though there wasn't that much action aside from kicking that one guy around that time in Book End.

Leaving her Crownculus class, Isabella headed straight for her locker, only to find Raven standing next to it, as if she'd been waiting for her.

She was right.

"Hey, Izzy," Raven greeted when Isabella was close enough, using the nickname she and Maddie gave her.

"Hey, Raven. What's up?" Isabella asked as she opened her locker.

"Nothing, really. I was just seeing if you wanted to go for a little walk around the school for free period. It's such a nice day anyway."

"Sure, why not?" Isabella put her books up.

Upon shutting her locker, Isabella walked with Raven outside. The warm sun's rays shone down on them both, and Isabella stretched once again, resting her arms behind her head. It felt nice after being indoors for most of the day.

They walked around for a while before they heard a conversation going on. And from the sound of it, things were pretty serious. Giving each other glances, both girls broke into a run once they recognized one of the voices to be Cerise's.

"_Kitty, you can't tell anyone about that."_

Raven and Isabella came to a halt when they saw Kitty giggle mischievously and disappear in response to what Cerise said. Cerise hung her head with an _oh-dragon-scales-I'm-doomed _sigh.

"Cerise?" Raven asked, holding up a finger.

Cerise whirled around with an animalistic growl, her eyes a gold color. Raven and Isabella stepped back, startled, making Cerise quickly revert to her regular self.

"Raven? Isabella? Lemme guess…" Cerise hung her head again.

"Y-Yeah. You wanna talk about it?" Raven placed a hand on Cerise's shoulder while Isabella stepped closer.

"I just … I guess it would be a relief to finally tell someone…" Cerise said, grabbing the leaf-shaped locket she usually wore on a chain at her waist. She opened it up, allowing her friends to see the picture in which showed a younger Cerise, a boy that had shoulder length black hair and familiar orange colored eyes, Red Riding Hood herself, and a man who Isabella guessed was Cerise's father. "My family is hiding a secret…"

Almost as soon as Cerise said that, the man's appearance changed partially into a wolf's along with the boy standing next to her.

"Your mother, Red Riding Hood, married the Big Bad Wolf?!" Raven gasped.

"And Crimson's actually your brother?!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well there's a fact that _wasn't_ supposed to be found out by _anyone_."

Three heads turned in the direction of the voice that held a bit of a growl in it. Crimson stepped out from the shadows like a typical villain, his face stern and eyes burning with anger, the flames directed mostly toward Cerise.

"We can trust Raven and Isabella. It's just Kitty we have to worry about," Cerise told him, motioning for her friends to get behind her.

Crimson's eyes narrowed. Cerise gave a noticeable shutter. The tension that something bad was going to happen stifled the air. And Isabella knew exactly what the bad thing was. She stepped around Cerise, boldly going up to Crimson despite the fact Cerise tried to stop her. Crimson growled dangerously, as if attempting to intimidate Isabella, but she didn't flinch. Instead, she crossed her arms and stared him dead in the eye.

"Calm down, Crimson," She said in a calm and soft voice. "You have both my and Raven's word that we won't tell anyone."

Almost as though she were working some sort of magic, Crimson's serious demeanor vanished. His shoulders lowered while a big smile came to his face.

"Oh. Okay. If Cerise trusts you two, then I do as well. It's nice to know she has such good friends. Am I right, little sissy? Of course I am."

Crimson gathered the three girls in a bear hug and left without another word. Cerise adjusted her hood and then turned to Isabella, shock written on her face.

"H-How did you do that?" Cerise asked slowly. "No one's ever managed to calm Crimson down when he gets like that. Not since he took his pledge."

Isabella smiled.

"Daughter of Belle, remember? A love for reading isn't all I inherited from her," She replied. "How else do you think she was able to tame my dad when he was cursed?"

"Well, then it's no wonder I felt safe around you first time we met." Cerise laughed before her smile died.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Her gaze followed Cerise's when she saw her look at the place where Kitty was last seen. Isabella smacked herself in the face. How could they have forgotten about the mischievous Kitty Cheshire?

* * *

"Alright, listen up! We're running laps today! Which you'll find very important in case some crazy old bakers try to eat you!"

Isabella laughed at the Grimmnastics coach as he shook a gingerbread fist as he said the last part of his announcement. She understood he felt strongly about the whole "being eaten" bit, but he had to understand that his students weren't giant talking cookies like him.

Taking a seat next to Raven in the stands next to the track field, watching as the first ones who would be running prepared themselves. And of course, one of them was Cerise.

Almost as soon as Coach Gingerbreadman blew his whistle, a large animal carrier was wheeled up next to the track, Kitty appearing in the stands. Isabella got the sense she was up to something, especially when she saw one of Kitty's signature smiles and her wink.

The carrier opened up a second later, a deer hopping out.

"Oh, no," Raven gasped, dread in her voice.

Isabella gulped, rising to her feet. Deer plus wolf instincts…

Cerise noticed the deer, stopping herself, but took off a second later at a fast speed. Isabella's heart began to beat faster. She had to do something, but what? Stop Cerise? No. Everyone would suspect something more. Scare the deer away? Not a chance. Isabella wasn't the kind of person to do that to an animal unless they deserved it. Divert everyone's attention to herself? That could work…

With a sigh, Isabella stood up and walked over to the stairs, purposely tripping herself.

"Isabella!" Cedar cried, noticing Isabella tumble down the stairs.

Footsteps hurried over to her when she finally stopped. Tears streamed down Isabella's face, having hit something while she fell. She heard voices all around her, yet couldn't make them out as she tried to pick herself up. When she collapsed, Isabella attempted to at least see the relived looks of Cerise and Raven.

The only thing she saw was stars.

* * *

_**Margery Liddell **_**belongs to _Katalin Kat Royal._**

**Some content/credit in chapter is based off/goes to the makers of the webisode "_The Cat Who Cried Wolf_".**


	10. Gift From An Old Friend

Chapter 10: Gift From An Old Friend

"_I think she's coming around!"_ a familiar voice echoed out in the darkness. Isabella tried to make it out, but was still too deep in subconscious to even think. _"Isabella? Can you hear me?"_

Isabella wanted to answer, but she found she couldn't. Couldn't move. Couldn't talk. Couldn't do _anything_. All she was able to do was head toward the light that suddenly shone through the cold, empty darkness that tried to pull her back in its cruel void of nothingness. She fought against it. Fought harder than she ever did in her whole life, desperately trying to reach the warm light…

"Ugh…" She groaned.

"She's alive!" The voice from earlier exclaimed as arms were thrown around her.

Isabella still couldn't fully register whose voice it was, but returned the embrace nonetheless. She felt something wet drip on her head, making her realize that whoever was hugging her was crying. She opened her mouth, forcing her vocal cords to vibrate as she spoke in a whisper, "It's alright."

"No it's not! You had us all worried sick! First it was you passing out the other night and then you go and fall down stairs and hit your head!"

'_All for a good cause,' _Isabella thought, remembering what had happened.

The one hugging her let her go, allowing Isabella to find that it had been Nighting. She then turned away from her to look upon the relieved faces of a handful of fairy tales.

"Where am I?" She asked absentmindedly.

"The infirmary," Maddie answered while pouring some tea.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Cedar replied.

Isabella was surprised upon hearing Cedar's answer. Two days? She'd never been out that long before. It was no wonder Nighting was crying and why everyone in the room looked so relieved to see that she had come to. A small smile came to her face as she began to sit up on her own. She winced when her head throbbed painfully, immediately lying back down.

The school bell rang then. Everyone in the room exchanged glances before leaving, giving Isabella the sense she'd come to right in the middle of the school day. Yet they all said they'd be back to check on her as they left.

With a sigh, Isabella relaxed, taking the opportunity to take a better look around. To her surprise, flowers and get well gifts were placed here and there. She rose up once again, baring her teeth in order to deal with the pain that resulted in her movement as she seized hold of the stack of cards lying on the table next to the bed. One by one, she read them, unable to keep from smiling when she saw who all they were from, including a few of the Royals like Harmony, Margery – even Finn!

She was just reading the one she'd received from Briar when she heard the door to the infirmary open. Turning her gaze toward the entrance, she saw Raven and Cerise walk in. Both of their faces lit up when they saw her staring at them with a dumbfounded look.

"Isabella!"

They both came dashing over to the bedside, throwing their arms around Isabella in relief and joy.

"You're finally awake!" Cerise exclaimed in the loudest voice Isabella had ever heard her use.

"We were so worried!" Raven told her. "What in Ever After were you thinking?"

"What else?" Isabella asked as her friends released her, smiling at Cerise. "Trying to help keep your family secret from being exposed by having everyone divert their attention off of you."

"But you didn't have to go and purposefully hurt yourself." Cerise's fingers brushed the bandage on Isabella's head.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it was worth it."

Isabella's smile widened. Cerise stared at her, her make up getting ruined by a few tears that she quickly wiped away.

"But you _could _have _died_, Isabella. You hit your head pretty badly. If Crimson hadn't of heard the commotion you caused and rushed you here…" Raven's voice trailed off.

"It _wouldn't _have been worth it." Cerise finished Raven's sentence.

She hugged Isabella again, a bit tighter this time. Isabella couldn't help but feel a little nocuous at what her friends said could've happened had it not been for Crimson's involvement. Still, she was alive, and Cerise's secret was still a secret. That was all that mattered now, right?

Almost as soon as they released her for the second time, out of the corner of her eye, Isabella saw a small box amidst some of the flowers, as if the one who put it there didn't want anyone but her to find it. She reached out for it nonetheless. Raven noticed and grabbed it for her, kindly handing it to her.

Isabella thanked Raven while looking at the tag attached to the ribbon that was keeping the box closed. She expected to see who it was from, but when she only found that it was for her, she pulled at the ribbon, allowing it to fall onto her lap with the various cards she'd been reading prior to Cerise and Raven coming in.

Opening the box, her sights fell upon a simple silver ring that had the shape of a dagger on it. Picking it up, she saw an inscription in the underside.

"No way…" She gasped upon reading it, instantly figuring out who the gift was from.

"What is it, Izzy?" Raven asked, trying to see the message in the ring.

"I know who it's from."

"How do you know?" Cerise raised a curious brow.

Isabella slipped the ring on her right ring finger, taking a moment to stare at it before answering.

"There's an inscription on it."

"What does it say?"

A true, happy smile slowly came to Isabella's face.

"BFFA, Promise."

Both Raven and Cerise got shocked looks on their faces. Never before had they seen Isabella smile the way she was now. It made her look like she didn't have, what Cupid had identified easily, a broken heart. Livened up her face, making her eyes seem to hold a certain cheerfulness they had not seen in her before. And, truth be told, they found they liked seeing that very smile.

* * *

**Awww. Isabella's best friend forever after gave her a present. :) But just who is this friend I keep mentioning? Well, in the next chapter ... Isabella _finally _reveals just that.**


	11. Rebels Night Out

Chapter 11: Rebels Night Out

Isabella giggled from where she sat on one of the numerous seats placed around the boutique she and her fellow Rebels were in. Though not being one for clothes shopping, Isabella nodded and offered her friends comments on the dresses they picked out, not wanting to be the one to ruin the little outing in Book End in which Raven had proposed for the female Rebels on this particular Friday night. After all, it was the first day in which Isabella was permitted to leave the school campus at all, seeing as to how she was supervised for nearly two weeks after she'd come to after her almost fatal fall down the stairs.

"Hey, Isabella! Look at this!" She heard Ivory exclaim suddenly, earning her attention.

Ivory came up to her, holding up a red off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress that had a golden rose pattern and matching pants to wear underneath.

"Wow, Ivory," Isabella said, standing up. For once in her life, an article of clothing actually intrigued her to where she stood up from her seat and came up to get a closer look. "It's beautiful."

"Glad you think that way, because this outfit is _so _you." Ivory smiled, holding it out to her.

Isabella took it, a dumbfounded look on her face. She agreed with Ivory whole heartedly, but didn't know what to do now. Ivory giggled, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face the fitting rooms. She then pushed her toward them, making her go in an unoccupied stall. Isabella knew then what Ivory was telling her to do without saying a word, and turned to see her walking away, pulling the curtains closed behind her.

With a gulp, Isabella stood where she was, a little nervous. Only a few times had she done something like this, and those few times were when she was a child and had her mother or nanny with her. Still, she was no longer a dreadfully timid girl who needed her parents around. Besides, if she could take on a whole pirate crew all by herself, then just trying on a new outfit without someone standing outside the stall to make sure no one came in should be nothing compared to that.

'_But why am I shaking so badly?'_

Heart drumming against her chest, Isabella took in a deep breath and began to take off her usual clothes, putting on the outfit Ivory had handed to her.

Everyone – Raven, Cerise, Cedar, Maddie, Cupid, Nighting, and Ivory were waiting just outside when Isabella pulled the curtain back. Their eyes widened, all of them obviously suppressing squeals.

"H-How's it-" Isabella began to ask.

"You look like you're ready for a ball!" Maddie exclaimed, clapping her hands. Her pet dormouse, who was perched on her shoulder, nodded furiously in agreement, a smile on his face.

Isabella blushed and looked away sheepishly, feeling a lot like a certain little girl who would hide behind her family or best friend's back whenever she found herself the center of attention. A girl who once was a complete loner until her first and only true friend growing up came into her life…

Amidst the appraisals of her new friends, Isabella looked down at the ring on her right hand. She was comforted to know _that _friend still cared about her, but couldn't help the wave of sadness that washed over her. That friend still refused to answer any calls or hexts she sent, even after she was sure they were over that one stupid little argument they had before she came to Ever After High.

Of course, before she could pull herself from her thoughts, Cupid noticed the look in her eyes.

"What did that friend of yours do this time?" She asked.

"Nothing, Cupid. It's okay," Isabella smiled a bit, stepping back in the stall. "I'm gonna change back into my regular clothes now."

* * *

Later on, while at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe (since Maddie's dad had generously offered to serve his daughter's friends dinner for their special night out), Isabella once again sent another hext to her friend. She didn't know what she was expecting, but for some reason, she wasn't about to give up on trying to communicate with the latter. Even if she never got one single reply.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Izzy?"

"Yes?" Isabella turned her head to the side, looking at Nighting.

"Why are you a-" Nighting was cut off when Cedar slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We don't ask her that!" She hissed in a whisper, but Isabella still caught on to what she said.

Sighing, Isabella gave one glance at her mirror phone that now rested flat on the table. She heard Nighting begin to apologize as she thought about it. Maybe it was about time she took a load off her mind and share her own secret.

"No, it's alright, Nighting," She said slowly. "I … think it's time I told you guys anyway."

A round of gasps was exchanged.

"Izzy, you don't have to." Raven told her.

Isabella shook her head. She looked upon each of her friend's faces, shock and suspense written on each of them. As expected given how many times she had avoided answering the question.

"It'll be alright, Raven."

"Then out with it!" Nighting exclaimed, earning her a warning glare from Cerise.

A small giggle came from Isabella as her brown eyes fell upon her phone once again. She knew she wanted to tell them, but didn't know where to begin her explanation. Yet, after a few minutes, finally spoke.

"It's because of my best friend forever after." She rose her head up.

"You mean that really cute guy in the picture you were holding the night you passed out?" Ivory asked, her words stinging Isabella's heart when she said the words 'really' and 'cute'.

"That's him." Isabella tried to keep from throwing an eye dagger at Ivory. She was pretty much used to girls saying things like that and swooning over her friend, no thanks to his father giving him what they both referred to as his curse. Yet still, she couldn't help but feel a prick of jealousy whenever that happened.

"Who is he? What's his name?"

Isabella winced a bit, her heart being stabbed for the millionth time.

"His name's Peter Pan Junior. We've been friends since we were kids…" She gave another quick look down at her mirror phone.

"What does this have to do with why you're a Rebel?" Nighting asked, crossing her arms, impatience written in her tone. This time she received glares from both Cerise and Raven, making her shrink back in her seat.

"Isn't it obvious, Nighting?" Isabella met eye gaze with Cupid, who got a big smile on her face, yet the twinkle in her eye urged Isabella to admit it for herself. "I … I … I love him. I know I can just date him, but … but we made a promise to each other not that long ago. If I pledged my fate at Legacy Day, I'd ultimately break that promise … though Peter says I already broke it by obeying my parents without a fuss when they told me they enrolled me at Ever After High."

"What was the promise?" Maddie asked, leaning forward a bit.

Everyone else did the same, save for Nighting, who acted as though she wasn't interested anymore. Isabella could tell she was jealous, knowing she had to of seen the picture she'd been clutching onto for dear life that one night. Still, she brushed it aside and continued.

"We promised to be together forever after. If I took on my destined role, I'd have to fall in love with and marry a beast. And I don't want that. I want to be with Peter forever after. Not a prince who had a spell placed upon him." Isabella took in a deep breath, feeling as though she was going to start crying. "But I still have my doubts that Peter even feels the same way…"

"I beg to differ, Izzy." Raven pointed at Isabella's ring. "He obviously cares about you a lot to have given you that when he did."

"And if he doesn't completely return your feelings, I'm always ready to help the helper." Cupid smiled as she held up her bow and winked at her.

Isabella smiled back. She was lucky to have Cupid as a friend, but even if she were to ask her to shoot Peter with an arrow, it wouldn't feel right on her end. She wanted what was best for her best friend forever after – even if it meant losing him to whomever he did fall in love with.

* * *

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

**If y'all like Ever After High (of course y'all do, otherwise y'all wouldn't be reading my story), _PLEASE_ check out the forum links on my profile. New members are always welcome to either or both of the EAH forums and the Monster High one.**


	12. Never Newcomer

Chapter 12: Never Newcomer

The mighty roar of a dragon echoed throughout the Ever After High stables. Isabella coughed a bit from the smoke it huffed after giving its roar as she made her way toward the stall in which held back the most ferocious of the beasts the school kept for its Beast Training & Care class. Still, she boldly walked up to the largest stall, entering it through the small, human sized door at the side. The dragon growled, ember eyes sending a glare in her direction … and immediately softened.

"_Oh. Isabella. It's you," _It said, lowering its head to allow her to stroke its nose like she would a horse.

"Hey, Tatsu. What's got you all roar-y today?" Isabella asked in a gentle voice.

"_A few of them Dragon Slaying students tried to kill me for extra credit.' _Tatsu answered, looking in the direction of five boys lying in one corner of her stall.

Isabella's eyes narrowed. She went over to the boys, crossing her arms and glaring at the group.

"You five have ten seconds to explain yourselves before I put you in even worse shape than you're already in." She told them.

"Yeah, right. Like we're afraid of a-" One of the boys began before another slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Idiot! Do you even know who _she _is?" He asked, fear written on his face, glancing at Isabella then at his accomplice. "That's Isabella! The one who kicked Sparrow Hood's butt real good that one time in Book End when he said that girls were all weak and defenseless! Do you really want to experience what she did to him?"

The other boy hit his hand away, getting to his feet and marching up to Isabella.

"Let's just see how tough she is!"

He raised a fist, attempting to strike Isabella in the gut. However, she grabbed his fist, holding it with a firm grip as she raised it above his head and turned him around, grabbing hold of his other arm. She then put him down on his knees without much effort, putting her foot on his back to keep him there.

"Dragon scales, you're stronger than you look!" The boy exclaimed, trying to break free of her grasp. She gave a hard tug on his arms, causing him to wince in pain and stop struggling.

"You're lucky I don't pull your arms out of their sockets for not heeding your friend's warning and trying to kill Tatsu." Isabella told him in a low and dangerous tone. "But today, I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you five off with a warning. However, if I ever catch or hear that you have harmed Tatsu in any way, I _will _beat you all into a bunch of pulps. And if I hear that you have killed her, I'll make it to where I make sure to _break_ every _single_ bone in your bodies. Got it?"

All the boys nodded, the other four cowering in fear. Isabella released the one she had been holding down, cocking her head toward the exit, and watching as they all took off running in fear, not daring to look back. Tatsu laughed at the sight before she released a growl. Isabella got a confused look on her face. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Finn walk through the doorway in which the boys had neglected to shut even before Isabella had showed up.

"Wow. You can be scary when you want to be," Finn said, a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

Tatsu growled at Finn before he got too close to Isabella, breathing out a puff of smoke as a warning. Isabella stroked Tatsu's scales, giving her a nod to show that everything was okay. After all, Finn had been coming around her more frequently ever since the incident, and never once had he tried to do something evil towards her. In fact, he even said so himself that she was the very first friend he ever had after a few days of hanging out with her.

"I'm not proud of it though. I'd rather have people like me than fear me." Isabella continued to pet Tatsu absentmindedly. "But … I had to strike fear in those boys' hearts so that they wouldn't dare to come and harm Tatsu here ever again."

Finn shook his head, but didn't say anything. He took a step closer to Tatsu, earning another growl in response.

"_Come any closer and I'll burn you into nothing more than a pile of ash, fish boy," _She warned.

Finn raised a brow, looking at Isabella for a translation.

"Let's just say you might want to stay where you are, Finn. Tatsu doesn't take too kindly to anyone other than me." Isabella explained.

"No shock there, considering the fact you saved her life by convincing Headmaster Grimm to accept her as the beast you have to take care of instead of letting her be slain," Finn said.

Isabella smiled a bit, nodding in agreement. Tatsu just rolled her eyes, huffing out another cloud of smoke.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Finn? Don't you have a class this period?"

An evil smirk came to Finn's face, a dark chuckle coming from him.

"Yeah. General Villainy, in fact … turned Mr. Badwolf into a fish and class got dismissed early." He gave a wave of his fingers, as if preparing to cast a spell. Tatsu quickly shielded Isabella, pulling her close to her enormous body, ready to breathe fire at him.

"Whoa, easy, Tatsu! Finn isn't going to harm or turn me into anything! Calm down, girl!" Isabella exclaimed before Tatsu was able to do just that.

"_If you say so … but I'm keeping an eye on him."_

Isabella nodded, walking up to Finn.

"Any reason why you're here, specifically? Not unless you came on a friendly visit."

Finn shook his head no, his usual emotionless demeanor returning.

"I actually came to inform you that there's a new kid here who's wanted to see you. Right now, in fact."

"What? Couldn't you have just brought 'em here with you?"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea since you're with your overprotective pet dragon."

"_Watch it, tentacles!" _Tatsu snapped, provoking a giggle from Isabella.

"Anyway," Fin continued, acting as though he didn't care what had just made Isabella laugh. "He's been looking for you for most of the day, but I told him to wait by the school fountain while I came and got you."

"And why are you helping this guy out? It almost seems … good of you," Isabella said suspiciously though she knew Finn did good deeds on occasion.

"I'll just say that I'm doing you, my friend, a favor by helping the guy out. Now are you coming or what, Isabel?"

Isabella looked at Tatsu, who gave a reluctant nod, seeing the curiousness in Isabella's eyes. Isabella gave the silver-scaled dragon a quick hug before telling Finn to lead the way.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood by the fountain, back facing Finn and Isabella as they approached. Only when they were close enough did he turn around.

"Here. You're both welcome." Finn pushed Isabella bit closer, sounding a bit annoyed before he took off, likely to go and practice some new evil spells or go for a swim at the pool.

Once he was gone, Isabella gave her attention to the cloaked figure.

"So, Finn told me you wanted to see me," She said.

The figure only gave a nod. Isabella stepped closer, tempted to try to peek under the dark, shady hood that prevented her from seeing his face, but decided against it. She didn't want to seem nosy though she wondered who the guy could be.

She waited for him to speak, standing completely still even when he seized hold of her right wrist. He then cradled her hand gently in his, seeming to be staring at her ring for a moment before he held her hand up higher…

Isabella's face flushed when the guy kissed the back of her hand.

"What in Ever After?" She asked, jerking her hand away. "You old fashioned or something? Or are you trying to flirt with me? Just who in Ever After are you?"

Once again, the guy didn't answer her. Isabella turned and was beginning to walk back toward the stables when-

"Please don't go, Isabella!"

Isabella froze immediately. That voice … it couldn't be … could it? She faced the cloaked figure again.

"No way…" She said. "I-is it really…?"

The guy reached up toward the hood of the cloak, taking if off. Messy red hair and playful brown eyes greeted Isabella once the hood no longer hid the guy's face, causing her heart to do its own leap of joy. A wide grin spread upon her face as she all but pounced at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she exclaimed his name in glee.

"Peter!"

* * *

**Peter Pan Junior has officially made an entrance after all those mentioning's of him in previous chapters! Wonder what all he has to say to Isabella now...**

_**By the way, if you're thinking about joining any of the forums that are listed on my profile, PLEASE read and do what the rules say first in order to join them.**_


	13. Royal Heart, Restart

Chapter 13: Royal Heart, Restart

Isabella followed Peter into the Enchanted Forest so as to catch up with each other without anyone interrupting them, it being about time for the school day to end. However, despite Isabella having so many questions for her long-time friend, she kept quiet, not knowing of where or how to begin. Every time she tried to ask one of the questions buzzing around in her head, no words came out.

They came to a halt in a small clearing, Peter turning around to face Isabella. The look on his face told her he too had wanted to say something and was suffering from the same loss of words. He released Isabella's hand, having grabbed a hold of it without much thought when they started walking, making it feel like old, simpler, and happier times.

But those times were gone. Now they stood before each other, face-to-face for the first time since the day they had the fight in which changed everything, both speechless. Both trying to find the right words to say to the other…

"Isabella." Peter spoke first, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, Peter?" Isabella replied.

Peter took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry … for everything that I've done since-"

Isabella shut Peter up by placing her hand over his mouth. She then took her hand away, stepping closer to him. She then swung her fist at his face, yet opened it at the last moment to gently caress her best friend's cheek, giggling when he gave her a shocked look.

"What? Thought I was actually gonna slug you for apologizing?" She smirked.

"Quite honestly, yes." Peter grabbed her wrist, forcing it down at her side.

"Well, I'm not, okay?"

"Even after I accused you of breaking our promise to each other? Flat-out ignored you? Even said things I shouldn't have the day I did talk to you?" Peter's voice rose as he spoke, signaling his frustration with himself. He grasped Isabella's shoulders, eyes boring into hers. "I _deserve_ it, Isabella! I've been such a horrible best friend ever since the day you told me you were coming here to Ever After High! How can you _not_ be angry with me?!"

"Because I was _never_ angry," Isabella said softly, her smirk killed by Peter's words. "I was just sad for the longest time until…"

"Until what?"

Isabella held up her right hand, the silver metal of her dagger-shaped ring gleaming in the sunlight.

"I discovered this the day I came to in the infirmary. My only question is, how did you know?"

"About your nearly fatal fall?" Peter slid his hands down Isabella's arms, his frustration disappearing and his voice becoming softer as well. "I … I actually came to see you upon my mom's order to go and make things right with you the same night as the accident. Tinkerbell and some of her friends were helping me find you while I waited outside. When they finally found you unconscious in the infirmary, they overheard the nurse explaining the situation to one of your teachers and told me."

Sadness made Peter's eyes darken to where they looked almost black as he continued:

"You don't know how bad I felt when I learned that you had almost died. Especially when I saw you lying comatose there in that infirmary bed … I was tempted to just stay there not caring about getting caught until you woke up … but Tinkerbell and the other fairies…"

"Wouldn't let you?" Isabella finished.

Peter nodded.

"I understand … but why didn't you answer my calls or hexts after I came to?"

"I was gonna, but Cubby accidentally broke my mirror phone." Peter rolled his eyes, his usual playfulness returning as a small smile came to his face. "Again."

Isabella burst out laughing. She understood completely now, knowing Cubby. He was the nicest guy, but had a tendency to be a little clumsy sometimes. And every one of those times involved Peter's mirror phone getting smashed to pieces one way or another.

"Man, I missed you and your sense of humor," Isabella said as she hugged Peter.

"Same here, Rebel." Peter chuckled as he returned her quick hug, winking at her when they released each other.

"Okay, how'd you find out about that?"

"Finn told me about the rebellion going on here and that you were a part of it when I asked him if he knew you. That, and I met Cupid during my search…"

Isabella felt her heart sink a bit when Peter's smile became a smirk. Her cheeks began to burn even redder than his hair, knowing that Cupid hadn't _just_ clued Peter in on her being a Rebel and that he left her broken hearted. Her gaze became focused on the ground.

'_Pixie dust, here it comes…'_

"You know, you are _really_ good at hiding your true feelings, Isabella. That and you're also too oblivious."

Peter made Isabella look at him again by placing a finger under her chin. He chuckled at the confused look on her face, brushing her left bang aside while cupping her cheek.

"I've been in love with you since we were kids. _Kids,_ Isabella." He told her, his expression becoming serious once again. "Why do you think I didn't want to let you come here? Why I got so angry with you? I was scared I was going to lose you to a stupid, spoiled prince who had a spell placed on him that turned him into a beast. I mean, you were always a stickler for the rules and did whatever your parents told you, so imagine my shock when my roommate told me you were siding with the Rebels."

"Wait. Finn's your roommate?"

"Yup. I have to admit, I like the guy even though he's the villain of his story … but I can tell that he has a bit of a crush on you."

Isabella shook her head, laughing at the absurdity.

"Oh, please. He's just a friend. I doubt he would've helped you out if he liked me in that way. Or have risked getting burned by the dragon I take care of for my Beast Training & Care class for that matter."

Peter snorted a laugh.

"I can't wait to hear that story…" He said. "But seriously, though, I think Finn assisted me _because_ of his crush on you. Probably knew you'd be happy to see me, however, what I don't think he picked up on was the fact that you're taken."

"Taken? Since when?"

"Since now."

Peter wrapped an arm around Isabella's waist, causing her to become even more flustered when he pulled her as close to him as she'd ever been in the longest time.

"What are you doing, Peter?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm doing." Peter leaned in closer to her face. "I know you do, miss romance novel."

Isabella grinned sheepishly, shyly raising her arms up and wrapping them around her best friend's neck, heart beginning to beat faster. Her eyes slowly closed, making sure that this whole thing was actually happening before she at last felt Peter kiss her lips.

It was better than a novel.

Better than one of her fantasies.

Better than a dream.

It was reality. One that could get them both into trouble with their parents if they ever found out. Yet, it felt so right. Like a forbidden love that was no doubt meant to be...

Peter slowly broke the kiss, smirking at Isabella.

"You have no idea how badly I always wanted to do that," He said while he steadily released her. "Now then, why don't you do me a favor and introduce me to the Rebel leader so I can tell 'em I'm on your side?"

"Really?" Isabella's eyes sparkled cheerfully.

"Well I'm sure as dragon fire I'm not siding with the Royals. Trust me. I ran into that Apple White character."

Isabella giggled, but her smile quickly fell.

"But what if … what if we don't find a way to not disappear with our stories before Legacy Day comes around?"

Peter reached in his pants pocket, taking out a small pouch in which he carried some pixie dust in. He took a little bit out, sprinkling the golden substance on Isabella's head while giving her a warm smile.

"We'll find a way, Isabella. I'm sure we will."

He seized hold of Isabella's hand while returning the pouch to his pocket. He then flew up into the air, bringing Isabella up with him. Isabella laughed from the feeling of being weightless again as she soared high above the treetops and toward Ever After High alongside her best friend forever after – who was now also her boyfriend.

'_We __will__ have our own happily ever after,'_ She thought, determination fueling her smile. _'All of us Rebels. I'll make sure of that.'_

**The End...**

* * *

_**"...is just the beginning."**_** Literally. This is the final chapter, but don't worry. There _WILL_ be more stories following this one, I _promise_. Like the Monster High crossover I mentioned and little short stories as well, so _STAY_ _TUNED_!**

****CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE FOR NEW UPDATES ON THE STORIES!****


End file.
